heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Delete-Man
Delete-Man is one of Dr. Coda's Robots. Though somewhat plain in appearance, he possesses the ability to convert nonliving things into a harmless energy form. Physical Appearance Delete-Man appears to have some of the thinnest armor of his group. A very basic gray armor that barely seems to protect him, the only notable parts are the red crystals located on the center of his forehead and the center of both palms. With no notable irises and a pale complexion, it seems the only reason for Delete-Man to feel threatening would be the odd red lights. Weapons/Abilities Like other Coda Robots that cannot rely on their own unique weapon for full protection, Delete-Man is equipped with a Plasma Pistol. It shoots a simple blast of plasma that travels straight forward. Delete-Man's signature weapon is the Delete Button. Putting a hand to the red crystal on his forehead, Delete-Man points to an object nearby. With enough focus, he can convert that item to a harmless pure-energy format, but it will only function on small parts of scenery and projectiles. In addition to being unable to function on anything alive (Organic or robotic), this takes up a lot of Delete-Man's focus, and repeated uses will disorient him. Delete-Man's obtained weapon is the Delete Button, which allows its user to delete all projectiles heading towards them. It has low ammunition and should be used for pinch situations only. Personality Delete-Man, like all Coda Robots, has intelligence, but he also has a creativity to match. He would encourage any form of artistic expression, and he hates using his ability to delete something he thinks may be important. He has a tendency to think things through clearly before making a decision. Backstory Delete-Man was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. If the battlefield became too warped, Delete-Man's job would be to cut it back to a direct, uniform area. When Coda was finished, Delete-Man, like the other robots, was sent to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. Not wanting to cause too much destruction with his devastating power, he hid in a defective product chute in a rather efficient factory. After the events of the first Malversation game, Delete-Man returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for his actions. Considering how easily and cleanly he can remove things, he is hired out for demolition (Despite how much he dislikes this job). Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Delete-Man was actually not one of my creations. The slot in his roster was once Memory-Man, a Robot who had researched all of Mega Man's previous battles and could emulate their fighting styles, while being wary to all of Mega Man's tricks. During my brief attempts to turn Malversation into a fangame (At which point I was too inexperienced to do anything to help), it was decided that Memory-Man was too hard to assign an obtained weapon to, and two counter-proposals were offered: Mirage-Man and Delete-Man. Both of them were good—so much so that I decided to revisit Mirage-Man later—but ultimately, Delete-Man was the fan favorite, and thus he stands before you today. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters